


В мгновение ока

by goldkhator



Series: Мои переводы [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Main Character Death, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Можно ли прожить всю жизнь в мгновение ока?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Blink of an Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493467) by [Mysticmcknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight). 



****  
Дела шли тихо, пока они продолжали свой путь через Дельта-квадрант, находясь здесь уже больше года. Некоторые вещи изменились: члены экипажа погибали, находились новые союзники, хотя и не очень часто; а некоторые вещи не менялись, например, вражда между Томом Пэрисом и Чакотаем. Чакотай по-прежнему утверждал, что Том предал его, даже когда было доказано, что шпион Сеска, а Том настаивал, что Сеска его подставила.  
  
Джейнвей знала, что Альфа-смене нужны лучшие из лучших, потому что это был самый длинный и проблемный период полета Вояджера, поэтому она смирилась с напряжением, чтобы Том мог летать, а Чакотай находиться рядом с ней - лучшие в том, что они делали. Но в такие моменты, когда Чакотай находил причины устроить Тому разнос, технически обосновано, но незначительно по большому счету, это очень действовало ей на нервы.  
  
\- Гарри, ты в курсе, что близняшки Дэлейни будут сегодня вечером на голопалубе для потрясной игры в пул? – спросил Том, грубо нарушив правила, что, как он знал, приведет Чакотая в действие.  
  
Конечно, Чакотай не подвел его.  
  
\- Лейтенант Пэрис, мостик не место выстраивать свой вечер разврата и азартных игр, - прорычал Чакотай, - только если вы не хотите провести этот вечер на дополнительной смене, я советую вам сосредоточиться на текущем задании.  
  
\- Не вижу разницы между обсуждением наших с Гарри планов и вашим согласием встретиться с капитаном за ужином, - надавил Том.  
  
\- Хватит, мистер Пэрис, - сказала Джейнвей, давая понять молодому человеку, что с нее достаточно, и она хочет покоя.  
  
\- Да, _капитан_ , - ответил Том, подчеркивая, кого именно он слушает, и улыбаясь на все тридцать два, когда снова обернулся к своей консоли.  
  
Чакотай был вне себя от ярости на мелкого засранца, и даже начал подниматься со своего места, чтобы подойти к нему, но внезапно полыхнула ослепительная вспышка света, заставляя всех моргать и тереть глаза, чтобы исчезнуть также стремительно, как и появиться.  
  
\- Что это было? – требовательно спросила Джейнвей, медленно возвращая размытое зрение.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, капитан, - ответил Гарри.  
  
\- Сенсоры ничего не зафиксировали, - добавил Тувок. – Капитан…, - сказал он, и когда она посмотрела на него, он указал ей за спину, она повернулась, чтобы обнаружить Тома и Чакотая ошеломленными и смущенными.  
  
\- Вы в порядке, джентльмены? – спросила Джейнвей, встав, чтобы проверить.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что мы вернулись? - сказал с восторгом Том.  
  
\- Все… выглядит так же, как мы оставили? - добавил Чакотай, а потом увидел Джейнвей и сжал ее в медвежьих объятиях. – Как же мы соскучились, - сказал он счастливо, улыбаясь, как чокнутый.  
  
\- Гарри! – воскликнул Том с радостью и начал обнимать всех подряд, а потом крепко обнял своего лучшего друга. – О, я так рад, что ты в порядке, - добавил Том счастливо и с облегчением.  
  
\- Чакотай… эм… отпусти меня, - твердо сказала Джейнвей и была рада вернуть себе достоинство, когда ее ноги коснулись земли. Она поправила китель и посмотрела на мужчин. – Потрудитесь объяснить, что все это… означает? – попросила она, озадачено глядя на них.  
  
\- Кэтрин, нас не было более тридцати лет, - сказал Чакотай так, будто она должна знать об этом.  
  
\- Но как мы могли? – спросил Том, - Гарри заерзал в его руках и медленно отступил к участку мостика, - его глаза смотрели на Чакотая. – Ты… _выглядишь_ так же, как в тот день, когда мы прибыли на Пасифику, - сказал Том, поднимая руку и лаская лицо Чакотая в очень интимном, и учитывая отсутствие сомнений или негативной реакции с его стороны, знакомом жесте.  
  
\- Посмотри на себя, - Чакотай улыбнулся, поднял руку и запустил пальцы в мягкие, светлые волосы. – Подумать только, неужели ты был таким тощим? – спросил он, с дразнящим весельем в глазах.  
  
\- Джентльмены, - начала Джейнвей, выглядя еще больше озадаченной. – Вы никуда не отлучались. Вы были здесь все время…  
  
\- Нет, капитан, мы были перемещены на другую планету, - отвели Том.  
  
\- Мы были ее единственными обитателями, - Чакотай посмотрел на Тома и его глаза стали теплее и ласковее. – Потребовалось время, но мы сделали ее своим домом.  
  
Том взял правую руку Чакотая левой рукой и повернулся к Джейнвей:  
  
\- Мы жили на этой планете, она так напоминала Тихоокеанское побережье, пока… в общем… пока мы не постарели, - он замолчал и посмотрел на Чакотая, его голубые глаза наполнились печалью и болью. – Ты сильно заболел, ничего не помогало… я… прости меня, - сказал Том, и какая-то недосказанность осталась между ними.  
  
\- Я поступил бы также, - ответил Чакотай, и, удивив всех, кроме Тома, он обнял его и нежно поцеловал.  
  
Джейнвей прочистила горло… несколько раз.  
  
\- Джентльмены, вам обоим следует отправиться в медотсек. Возможно, ЭМГ сможет определить, что произошло, - сказала она, «если что-нибудь вообще» осталось невысказанным.  
  
****  
  
\- Я не могу найти ничего, что бы подтверждало, что они покидали Вояджер, капитан, - сказал ЭМГ, с досадой глядя на коммандера и лейтенанта, которые отказались занимать разные биокровати. – Однако, их поведение, которое я наблюдал, указывает на то, что они действительно были единственной компанией друг друга долгое время… они больше не привычны к экипажу, что указывает…  
  
\- Что что-то произошло, - недовольно закончила Джейнвей за него.  
  
\- Да. Я бы рекомендовал занятия и некоторое время, чтобы приспособиться к… возвращению, - сказал ЭМГ, не выглядя при этом любящим головоломки, во всяком случае те из них, которые он не мог решить.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Джейнвей кивнула, - у вас есть выбор между Тувоком и ЭМГ, и Доктор организует ваши занятия. Вы оба освобождены от обязанностей до дальнейшего распоряжения.  
  
\- Капитан, - заговорил Чакотай, - мы понимаем, что вы нам не верите, и пока Доктор проводил свои тесты, мы это обсудили. Для нас, - он показал между ним и Томом, - это было реально, и то, что мы чувствуем друг к другу тоже реально, поэтому…  
  
\- Мы переезжаем в каюту Чакотая, она больше, - Том сказал это «мы не обсуждаем, а просто ставим вас в известность» тоном.  
  
\- Вы думаете, это разумно? – спросила Джейнвей, зная что Маки думают о Томе и переживая, что это может быть какая-нибудь кратковременная память, и ад разразиться, когда все это пропадет.  
  
\- Мы прожили вместе всю жизнь, - ответил Чакотай, будто этого должно быть достаточно. – Если по какой-то причине Духи благословили нас, кто мы такие чтобы отказываться? – он усмехнулся, глядя глазами полными преданности Тому, который смотрел на него точно так же.  
  
\- Я думаю, это плохая идея… - начала Джейнвей.  
  
\- Мы благодарны за ваше… беспокойство, капитан, но мы не просим разрешения, - Том сказал это очень твердым тоном, таким, который не позволил бы себе много лет назад. – Насколько я понимаю, Чакотай мой муж, а я – его. Если это проблема для вас, мы с радостью покинем судно.  
  
\- Он прав, Кэтрин, - сказал Чакотай, примиряюще. – Я не могу представить свою жизнь без Тома, и я не хочу начинать сейчас. Мы жили, любили и умерли вместе… так будет и теперь, - сказал он мягким, но серьезным тоном.  
  
Не видя смысла продолжать дальше спорить… об этом, Джейнвей кивнула.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она сдавлено, - вы можете занять одну каюту… пока. Но если ваши отношения повлияют на выполнение служебных обязанностей…  
  
\- Эм… нам может понадобиться освежающий курс по этим обязанностям, - вставил Том, снова демонстрируя поведение, которого раньше не было. Все еще с уважением, но с отсутствием военной дисциплины.  
  
\- Да, я помню кое-что из того, что я делал, но у меня давно не было практики, - улыбнулся Чакотай.  
  
\- Я… поговорю с коммандером Тувоком по этому поводу, - сказала Джейнвей и, кивнув ЭМГ, раздосадовано ушла.  
  
\- Вы помните, где ваши каюты, или мне послать кого-то проводить вас? – спросил ЭМГ.  
  
\- Я помню, где они, - ответил Чакотай глядя на Тома, который согласился, что тоже помнит.  
  
ЭМГ отпустил их, и отправился все записывать, ибо, как ничто иное, это может стать медицинским прорывом для Судебно-медицинского эксперта Звездного флота, который выходил ежеквартально. В этом случае, он мог бы снабжать полностью весь журнал в течение года.  
****  
  
\- Ты думаешь, то, что произошло, было… только у нас в голове? – спросил Том, пока размещал последние из своих вещей, осматривая большую каюту, которая теперь размещала их общие с Чакотаем имущество. Предметы были одновременно знакомыми и странными.  
  
\- Я не знаю, бесенок, я только знаю, что я чувствую и что помню, - сказал Чакотай, крепко обнял Тома и нежно поцеловал его в губы. – Я помню, как мы дрались, и как пришли к миру, преодолев столько проблем…  
  
\- Первый раз, когда мы занимались любовью, - Том улыбнулся, как Чеширский кот. – Первый раз, когда мы плакали вместе, и смеялись, - он вздохнул и положил голову на сильное плечо Чакотая. – Так… много всего, это не может быть ничем иным, кроме реальности.  
  
\- Значит, так и есть, - твердо сказал Чакотай, вдыхая аромат своей любви, своего сердца. – Реальность – это наше восприятие. Мне все равно, если они _никогда_ не найдут подтверждений или улик, доказывающих произошло это или нет… я люблю тебя, любил и буду любить тебя… вечно, - поклялся Чакотай.  
  
\- Ты не сердишься, что я отравил нас? – спросил Том осторожно.  
  
\- Возможно немного, но только потому, что я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое… но… я на самом деле понимаю. Я умирал и ты…  
  
\- Остался бы один без тебя… я не хочу жить без тебя… никогда. Даже сейчас… в день, когда ты умрешь, я тоже умру.  
  
Чакотай положил палец на сладкие губы своего любовника.  
  
\- Не говори так… по крайней мере пока. Мы вернулись, у нас может быть семья, которую мы так хотели… и я хочу, чтобы ты жил для них, если мне суждено уйти первым, и я _знаю,_ ты хотел бы того же, в ином случае. Поэтому…  
  
\- Ладно, но только если будут дети, потому что в противном случае… - твердо сказал Том, глазами давая понять Чакотаю, что это не обсуждается.  
  
Чакотай ухмыльнулся от уха до уха и поцеловал своего мужа.  
  
\- У нас есть отличная постель, почему бы нам не воспользоваться ею? – он покосился на нее.  
  
\- Да и настоящая смазка, - сказал Том, внезапно взволнованный тем, что они приобрели вновь. – И _настоящая пища_ , - он выпрыгнул из рук Чакотая к репликатору. – Ах… ты помнишь, как пользоваться этой штукой?  
  
\- Просто попроси то, что ты хочешь, - Чакотай усмехнулся.  
  
\- Гриль-сыр, дюжину, и одну миску томатного супа, и одну миску грибного супа, - заказал Том и конечно оно там появилось. Он даже не стал ждать, схватил сэндвич и съел его тремя укусами.  
  
Чакотай захохотал от души, взял поднос и отнес его в спальню, поставил его на тумбочку, затем снял ботинки.  
  
\- Может, ты хочешь заказать, что-нибудь выпить? – крикнул он, пока Том направлялся за ним в комнату.  
  
Скоро мужчины были только в одних боксерах, еда исчезла, любовные игры окончены, и они удовлетворены в объятиях друг друга. Внезапно Том вздрогнул от холодной мысли, а не от холода.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Чакотай.  
  
\- Согласно тому, что сказала Джейнвей, наши тридцать с чем-то лет прошли за секунды… считанные секунды…  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Том оперся на локоть, серьезно глядя на Чакотая.  
  
\- Это значит, что в любой момент, все может снова кардинально измениться.  
  
Чакотай увидев его страх, снова заключил его в объятия.  
  
\- Мы не можем контролировать Вселенную, Том, только принимать то, что имеем. Прямо сейчас, я принимаю то, что я твой муж, а ты мой, я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня… и нам нужно поспать, - добавил он спокойно.  
  
\- Ублюдок, - Том улыбнулся и поцеловал его.  
  
\- Да, но ты любишь меня за это.  
  
\- Грустно признавать, но это правда, - Том вздохнул в притворном страдании.  
  
Они лежали в молчании долгое время.  
  
\- Не можешь уснуть? – спросил Чакотай.  
  
\- Нет, боюсь закрыть глаза, - ответил Том искренне.  
  
\- Это никуда не денется, - тихо ответил Чакотай.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
\- Просто знаю, - Чакотай зевнул, но крепче сжал любовника в объятиях. – Кроме того, влюбившись один раз, мы сможем это повторить, правильно?  
  
\- Правильно, - ответил Том спустя мгновение, не зная, правда ли это, но это все что у него было. К тому же, если им действительно повезет, следующие тридцать с чем-то лет могут оказаться просто взмахом ресниц, они снова проснуться и сделают это снова, и снова. Том уснул, ухмыляясь этой мысли, потому что он действительно мог провести вечность рядом с Чакотаем.


End file.
